The Rainbow In Valentine Day
by pidaucy
Summary: Valentine adalah hari paling manis di sepanjang tahun. Kasih sayang dan kebahagiaan bertaburan di mana-mana. Ino pun ingin ikut merasakan manisnya valentine. Namun rupanya kekasihnya, Kiba, justru terlalu sibuk dan mungkin melupakannya. Benarkah itu? Kiba ternyata menyiapkan sesuatu yang lebih dari cokelat, untuknya!/EDITED/SEQUEL "The Rainbow After The Rain"/


REQUEST from Moku-chan. SEQUEL "The Rainbow After The Rain"

_**Disclaimer:** _Hingga saat ini Naruto masih milik Masashi Kishimoto. Mungkin suatu saat akan jadi milik saya B) *mengkhayal ketinggian*

_**Summary:** _Valentine adalah hari paling manis di sepanjang tahun. Kasih sayang dan kebahagiaan bertaburan di mana-mana. Ino pun ingin ikut merasakan manisnya valentine. Namun rupanya kekasihnya, Kiba, justru terlalu sibuk dan mungkun meluoakannya. Benarkah itu? Kiba ternyata menyiapkan sesuatu yang lebih dari cokelat, untuknya!

_**Warning:** _AU, OOC, Romance abal, Alur Gaje, Typo(s), dll.

_Enjoy it!_

* * *

**Rainbow in Valentine**

.

.

.

_Valentine, hari yang ditunggu-tunggu_

_Manis coklat bertaburan_

_Ada kasih dan juga sayang_

_Nampak tiada yang menandingi_

_Ribuan kisah manis terukir_

_Seakan kebahagiaan berpihak tuk hari ini_

.

.

.

**_Kau memang bukan mereka_**

**_Namun aku cukup bahagia dengan dirimu_**

_._

_._

_._

Gadis pirang yang dikuncir ala pony style itu melangkah lesu saat melewati gerbang sekolahnya. Ekor mata aquamarinenya melirik dengan tatapan iri pada beberapa siswi yang tengah pulang sekolah dengan mesra bersama kekasih mereka. Hampir semua dari mereka tengah menggenggam sebatang coklat berhiaskan pita merah muda. Beberapa siswi lainnya bahkan membawa sekotak coklat yang terlihat mewah. Pemandangan itu semakin membuatnya ill feel saja!

Tidak! Bukan ia seorang maniak coklat atau pun sedang begitu mengidam-idamkan coklat. Ia pun tak sedang berkhayal akan sekotak besar coklat mewah yang tiba-tiba akan berada di hadapannya. Tidak! Bukan coklat masalahnya. Hanya saja… ini kan hari valentine!

Ya, tentu saja! Apakah alasan yang cocok untuk toko coklat penuh dan bungkus coklat serta pita merah bertebaran di mana-mana, selain hari valentine? Ya, sebab ini adalah hari kasih sayang. Di mana semua orang akan memberikan hadiah –yang rata-rata berupa coklat– pada orang-orang yang disayanginya.

Orang yang disayangi… Di hari special seperti ini, orang-orang juga akan melakukan hal-hal yang spesial. Misalnya Sasuke, si pangeran es yang terkenal paling cuek seantero Konoha itu bahkan hari ini mau diajak berkencan oleh Sakura, kekasihnya. Sementara Neji, sang ketua OSIS sekolahnya yang terkenal super sibuk dan memiliki sifat tak jauh beda dari Sasuke itu, hari ini bhakan mau menunda rapat OSISnya hanya untuk berkencan dan memberi coklat pada Tenten, kekasihnya.

Sementara dirinya? Humpft… Kiba memang betul-betul tak dapat diharapkan! Jangankan kencan romantis, sebatang coklat pun tak ia terima dari kekasihnya itu! Memang, Kiba kini tengah sibuk dengan persiapan lomba tim futsalnya. Dan pastinya, sebagai seorang kapten, ia tak dapat absen latihan hari ini hanya dengan alasan untuk mengantar pulang atau berkencan dengan kekasihnya.

Tidak! Ia tahu betul bahwa menjadi pemain sepak bola professional adalah impian Kiba. Maka dari itu ia tak berniat sekalipun untuk mengganggu latihan kekasihnya itu. Hanya saja… ya, bagaimana pun ia berharap. Naruto saja –yang juga merupakan anggota tim futsal Kiba– sempat memberikan coklat pada Hinata, kekasihnya, dengan menaruhnya di kolong meja gadis itu saat pagi buta.

**_Dirimu adalah dirimu_**

**_Sosok yang mampu mengukir kisah manis dalam memoriku_**

.

.

Gadis pirang yang bernama Ino itu menghela napas. Disenderkannya tubuhnya di tiang halte. Perlahan, diedarkannya mata aquamarinenya ke seluruh sudut halte tersebut.

"Halte ini…," gumamnya. Gadis itu lalu kembali menghela napasnya.

Halte ini bukanlah halte biasa. Oke, ini memang bukan halte tempat menunggu bis ajaib yang akan membawanya terbang atau sebagainya seperti di film-film. Namun, tempat ini merupakan salah satu tempat berharga baginya. Berharga? Bukan karena ada emas atau semacamnya yang terpendam di sini. Melainkan, karena tempat inilah saksi bisu kala ia menjalin hubungan dengan cinta pertamanya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

TES TES TES

Butiran-butiran kristal cair perlahan jatuh. Semakin lama, semakin banyak, dan semakin deras. Jutaan butiran-butiran kristal cair itu membasahi bumi. Membasahi seluruh tempat, dan seluruh makhluk yang ada di bawahnya. Tak terkecuali dirinya dan halte ini.

Hujan. Ia masih ingat bagaimana Kiba menyatakan cintanya saat itu. Dan bagaimana saat itu hujan pun turun begitu deras layaknya hari ini.

.

.

.

_**Flashback Memory….**_

"Ino…kau benci hujan, sedangkan aku suka hujan. Dulu pun kau membenci anjing, namun aku berhasil membuatmu jadi berbalik, malah justru sangat menyukai anjing. Lalu…bagaimana jika aku melakukan hal yang sama? Membuatmu menyukai hujan?"

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Dengan pelangi. Pelangi lah, yang membuat orang-orang menyukai hujan. Karena ada pelangi setelah hujan. Pelangi yang sungguh indah, membuat orang-orang mau menunggu hujan. Seberapa pun derasnya…"

'Ta-tapi… di kota seperti ini kan, tidak ada pelangi…"

"Pelangi tak harus berbentuk pelangi, bukan?"

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Pelangi adalah ambing keceriaan dan kebahagiaan…"

"Lalu?"

"Dengan…menngungkapkan kebahagiaanku, aku ingin membuatmu juga bahagia."

"E-eh?"

"Aku… aku bahagia bersamamu, Ino… Telah lebih dari 10 tahun kita bersama. Dan aku… aku sangat bahagia…'

"A-apa maksudmu, Kiba?"

"I love you, Ino… Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu! Aku selalu ingin bersamamu! Aku takkan pernah mau kehilanganmu! Ino…"

_**Flashback End….**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

TIN TIN TIN

Bunyi klakson bis yang berhenti tepat di depan halte itu seketika membuyarkan lamunannya.

Gadis itu pun melangkah masuk ke dalam bis tersebut. Ia ambil posisi duduk di sebuah kursi kosong di barisan depan. Beruntung, bis itu tak terlalu penuh hari ini.

Kepalanya tertoleh ke arah jendela. Iris aquamarinenya menatap intents bulir-bulir kristal cair yang membasahi permukaan luar jendela bis tersebut. Perlahan-lahan, pandangannya berubah menjadi pandangan kosong. Ia kembali kembali memutar otaknya untuk melintaskan memori manis yang terlukis beberapa bulan lalu bersama seorang pemuda maniak anjing yang kini telah menjadi kekasihnya tersebut.

.

.

.

_**Flashback Memory….**_

"Ino…Would you be my girl friend?" Kiba menggenggam kedua tangan Ino dengan penuh harap.

Ino berdebar. Rona merah di wajahnya kini telah terlukis sempurna. "No…"

Kiba tersentak. Ia benar-benar kecewa, tak menyangka Ino akan menolaknya.

"No, Kiba…," ucap Ino pelan. Namun begitu, frekuensinya masih cukup untuk Kiba mendengarnya.

Kiba tersenyum. Senyum yang memang dipaksakan, namun ia berusaha setegar mungkin di hadapan gadis yang dicintainya ini. "Aku… aku tak pernah memaksamu, Ino. It's okay. I'm sorry, Ino…" Kiba pun melepaskan tangan Ino, dan segera beranjak pergi. Namun ada keanehan. Begitu ia berbalik dan melangkahkan langkah pertamanya, sebuah tangan meraih pergelangannya, mencoba menghentikannya.

_**Flashback End….**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

TIIINN…!

Klakson bis itu kembali berbunyi. Begitu nyaring. Memutuskan lagi memori manis yang tengah terlintas di otaknya tersebut.

Ino mengerjapkan matanya. Berusaha membawa pikirannya kembali ke dunia nyata. Digosoknya jendela bis tersebut, sehingga ia dapat melihat area luar dengan jelas.

"Ah! Rupanya sudah sampai…," gumamnya.

Segera Ino itu turun dari bis tersebut.

"Hujan masih deras rupanya…," gumamnya lagi sambil berjalan ke arah rumahnya. Ya, halte bis tempatnya turun memang berjarak satu blok sebelum bloknya. Maka terpaksa, ia pun berjalan pulang dengan tubuh basah kuyup.

Dal perjalanan, kembali memori manis di halte bersama kekasihnya tersebut, ia putar ulang dalam otaknya.

.

.

.

_**Flashback Memory….**_

"I-ino?" Kiba membulatkan matanya, tak percaya. Bukankah gadis ini baru saja beberapa detik yang lalu menolaknya?

"Kiba…aku belum menyelesaikan kata-kataku!," seru Ino di tengah pelukannya pada pemuda yang telah menjadi pengawal setianya sejak kecil itu.

"E-eh? Ma-maksudmu?," kini ganti Kiba yang gelagapan. Ia benar-benar bingung.

"No, Kiba… No reason for me to… to say NO to you!"

"I-ino, jadi kau…?"

Ino melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangguk mantap.

_**Flashback End...**_

**_Terkadang kau pun muncul dengan kejutan_**

**_Membuatku tak dapat menghentikan_**

**_Senyumku bahagiaku yang terkulum tanpa henti_**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ia berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan sederhana berlantai dua. Di depan bangunan tersebut Nampak tulisan "Toko Bunga Yamanaka." Ya, lantai satu rumahnya memang dijadikan sebagai toko bunga, yang konon merupakan toko warisan dari neneknya. Sementara rumahnya, ada di lantai dua.

Digenggamnya engsel pintu masuk toko tersebut. Saat mencari kunci di tasnya, tanpa sengaja ia mendorong pintu tersebut. Dan anehnya, pintu tersebut terbuka dengan sendirinya.

'Aneh, kenapa tak terkunci?' pikirnya heran.

Dilangkahkannya kaki jenjangnya menyusuri toko yang masih dalam keadaan gelap tersebut. Ya, ayah dna ibunya memang tengah pergi mengunjungi pernikahan saudara jauhnya kini.

Perasaan takut perlahan merasuki hatinya. Takut ada pencuri atau semacamnya yang memasuki tokonya. 'Ah, tapi aku kan tak punya mobil atau pun barang mewah lainnya. Siapa juga pencuri yang mau repot-repot mencuri bunga? Mugnkin aku yang lupa mengunci pintu ini tadi pagi' pikirnya menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba kakinya merasa menginjak sesuatu yang aneh. Seperti…kelopak bunga? 'Apa mungkin seekor kucing masuk dan menjatuhkan satu pot bunga?' Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Namun jika asumsinya benar, tentu ada hal aneh. Kakinya tak merasa menginjak tanah, pecahan pot, atau semacamnya. Pikirannya makin tak enak.

"Ah! Akhirnya ketemu!," tukasnya agak lega, setelah meraba-raba permukaan dinding dan akhirnya berhasil menemukan tombol ampu.

KLIK

"HAPPY VALENTINE!"

"KYAAA…!"

Hampir saja Ino terjungkal karena teriakan tiba-tiba itu. Namun dengan sigap, seorang pemuda yang memiliki tato taring merah di pipinya tersebut menangkapnya sebelum tubuhnya sempat menyentuh lantai.

Ino tercengang. Otaknya masih perlu mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ino terus terdiam dan berpikir. Hingga ia tak sadar bahwa pemuda di hadapannya itu masih menahannya dengan cara melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Ino.

Sejenak kemudian, Ino sadar akan posisinya dan segera beranjak tuk berdiri. Diperhatikannya sekelilingnya. Tampak kelopak-kelopak bunga bertebaran di sekitar tempatnya kini berdiri.

"Ki-kiba… apa ini… apa yang kau…"

"Membuat kejutan valentine untukmu," sahut Kiba –pemuda tersebut– sebelum Ino sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Ino terbelalak. "Ta-tapi bagaimana…"

Lagi-lagi pemuda itu memotong ucapan Ino, dengan seringaian innocentnya. "Maaf, aku mencuri kunci rumahmu, hehe…"

Ino tercengang. "Haa? Ba-bagaimana…"

"Saat jam istirahat." Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, pemuda maniak anjing tersebut memotong ucapan kekasihnya, membuat sang kekasih tambah bingung seketika.

Melihat ekspresi Ino yang semerawut –antara bingung, marah, kesal, dan senang dalam waktu bersamaan, karena Kiba telah mengatakan serangkaian kata yang membuatnya bingung, lancang masuk rumahnya, membuat surprise yang istimewa untuknya– Kiba pun segera kembali angkat bicaram untuk menjelaskan semua yang terjadi.

"Yaa… berhubung ini adalah hari valentine, sebenarnya latihan futsal ditiadakan untuk hari ini. Jadi, sebenarnya saat istirahat maupun pulang sekolah tadi, aku tidak ada jadwal latihan…"

"Hah? Jadi kau membohongiku?" Belum selesai Kiba bicara, kini giliran gadisnya yang menitrupsinya.

"Y-yyaa… bisa dikatakan begitu" Kiba menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Ta-tapi aku tak bermaksud untuk jadi pembohong di hadapanmu! Sungguh! A-aku hanya… umm… aku hanya tak dapat menemukan alasan yang tepat agar mempunyai waktu untuk mengambil kunci rumahmu saat jam istirahat dan membeli serta menyiapkan coklat dan surprise ini saat pulang…"

He? Tunggu dulu! Coklat? Hadiah?

"Uhm… yaa… aku tahu aku sudah lancang memasuki rumahmu dan mengotorinya dengan kelopak bunga seperti ini. A-aku hanya… tak dapat membuat lukisan seperti Sai, atau membuat puisi –yang meski sangat gombal abal– seperti Naruto. Maka, kuharap kau gembira dengan semua ini. Dan kuharap kau mau memaafkan segala kelancanganku dan kebohonganku dengan hadiah dariku ini…"

DEG

Hadiah? Apa benar pemuda Inuzuka yang sering mengajaknya bertengkar dan mentertawakannya –dan sangat jarang bermesraan apalagi berciuman dengannya– ini akan memberikannya sebuah kotak kecil dan coklat berhiaskan pita merah muda untuknya?

DEG

Gadis itu sepertinya tak dapat menunggu lebih lama lagi. Dan nampaknya memang tak perlu. Ya, sebab, kini pemuda dengan tato merah tersebut telah berdiri di hadapannya –yang entah sejak kapan– dengan sekotak besar coklat berpita ungu yang disodorkannya padanya.

"I-ini…"

"Tentu untukmu, dear!"

Belum hilang keterkejutannya yang pertama, kini gadis itu kembali dikejutkan oleh sebuah boneka teddy putih yang begitu cute, dengan sebuah pita ungu menghasi leher boneka itu pula.

"I-ini juga…"

"Ya, itu juga untukmu. Jika tadi adalah coklat valentinemu, maka yang itu adalah hadiah valentinemu. Dan ini…" Kiba merogoh sesuatu dari dalam jaket kelabu yang dikenakannya.

'Apa? Masih ada lagi?!' batin Ino sambil melongo.

SREET

Kini, Ino dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang diberikan Kiba selanjutnya. Sesuatu yang bertangkai dan memiliki daun serta kelopak dengan warna kesukaannya. Yap, itu adalah bunga berwarna amethyst alias purple, yang merupakan bunga favoritnya. Bunga iris! Bunga yang diberikannya pula saat menyatakan cintanya!

Tak kuasa menahan kegembiraannya lagi, Ino pun langsung menghambur ke arah Kiba. Memeluk pemuda itu sejadi-jadinya. Mengeskpresikan kebahagiaan tak terduga yang baru saja ia dapatkan beberapa detik yang lalu itu.

Kiba pun balas memeluk kekasih berambut pirangnya itu. Tangannya mengelus-elus rambut pony-style kekasihnya itu yang menjuntai panjang hingga ke pinggang.

Entah karena alasan apa, Kiba mengulum senyum yang sulit diartikan. Ino yang menyadarinya pun kontan segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kiba dengan tatapn 'ada apa?' Dan ia kembali terkejut saat sang pemuda maniak anjing tersebut menjawab…

"Masih ada satu special surprise lagi, Ino…"

Dan itu pun membuat Ino sweatdrop seketika. "Heh, kau punya berapa banyak hadiah, sih?," decaknya.

Kiba hanya menyeringai. "Yang kali ini adalah hadiah terakhir, yang paling spesial," ucapnya seraya melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu toko tersebut.

Ino yang penasaran pun mengikuti langkah kaki si maniak anjing. Ia baru saja akan membukakan pintu ketika pemuda tersebut menahannya dengan car menepuk pundakanya. Ino mengerenyit heran, mendapati pemuda Inuzuka yang tengah tersenyum tersebut. Penasaran, Ino pun mengikuti arah pandang Kiba.

Ino tercengang. Ya, kembali tercengang untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Well, dari posisinya dan Kiba berada kini, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas segala sudut-sudut di toko bunga tersebut. Termasuk kelopak-kelopak bunga yang bertebaran dan sempat diinjaknya tadi. Namun, ia tak menyangka. Sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa kelopak-kelopak bunga tersebut membuat pola. Ya, semacam pola bentuk love, dengan warna yang disusun rapih berdasarkan warna pelangi. Di atas pola love tersebut, disusun pula beberapa kelopak bunga membentuk 3 huruf. I, N, dan O.

Kini, mata aquamarine gadis tersebut pun terbelalak. Terbelalak kagum, akan 'hasil karya' kekasihnya tersebut. Memang tak terlalu bagus. Malah, sebetulnya sih terlihat acak-acakan. Namun ia tak menyangka, pemuda yang sering menjadi pembuat onar dan sumber keberisikan di sekolahnya tersbut dapat memberikan hal-hal yang… err… romantis? Ya, romantis seperti ini! Padahal, ia sama sekali belum pernah berpikir sedikit pun bahwa pemuda yang kesehariannya hanya terlihat mengurus anjing ini, dapat membuat sesuatu yang romantis!

"Ino… Saat kita jadian, aku belum mempersembahkan pelangi untukmu, bukan? Sebagai gantinya, kucoba mempersembahkannya kini," ucap Kiba sambil tersenyum dan mencoba menyadarkan Ino dari kegiatan 'bengong ria'-nya.

Ino menghela napas. Ia lalu menatap kekasihnya itu seraya balik tersenyum. "Well, sesungguhnya kau tak perlu repot-repot. Kau pernah bilang bahwa pelangi tak harus berbentuk atau menyerupai pelangi, bukan? Pelangi adalah keceriaan dan kebahagiaan. Dan aku telah mendapatkan kebahagiaan bersamamu sejak dulu. Aku telah mendapatkan pelangiku. Dan hari ini, kau sekali lagi memberikan pelangi untukku. Mewarnai hari valentineku jadi penuh kebahagiaan!"

Kini, giliran ucapan Ino yang membuat pemuda Inuzuka itu tercengang, namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum. Mereka berdua tersenyum. Menengok ke arah jenela seraya memandangi langit yang rupanya telah berhenti menjatuhkan butiran-butiran kristal cairnya ke bumi.

Entah dengan keajaiban apa, tiba-tiba sebuah pelangi pun terukir jelas di langit di hadapan mereka. Kiba terperangah, namun Ino tersenyum. Nampaknya, kebahagiaan valentinenya hari ini telah lengkap.

.

.

.

_Valentine_

_Apakah valentine harus selalu diwarnai coklat..?_

_Lalu diiringi hadiah dan pita merah muda..?_

_Entahlah, namun ada hal lain yang lebih indah dari itu dalam valentineku_

_Namamu yang telah mengukir hal-hal indah dalam memoriku_

_Tentang kisah kita yang mengalahkan manisnya cokelat_

_Inilah kisah valentineku_

_Naskah drama terindah dalam hidupku_

_Ending yang bahagia_

_._

_._

**THE END**

* * *

Gomennasai, kalau masih ada banyak typo(s) bertebaran, romance abal, alur cerita yang gaje, dll. Karena itu, bagii para readers yang baik hati dan tidak sombong, tolong tinggalkan review kalian, yaa..! :)


End file.
